A Poesia Que Desgraçou A Minha Vida  RIP
by RipLikeABoss
Summary: A união de uma Lily insuportável, um Tiago chegado num doce e uma poesia ridícula pra formar uma fic que nem Cristo salva. QUEIMA, JEOVÁ!


**A POESIA QUE DESGRAÇOU A MINHA VIDA **

Autora: huddykoala

Nome original: A poesia que endireitou minha vida **(Thamy: E que entortou a de quem leu isso !)**

Link da fic original: .net/s/3226703/1/A_Poesia_que_Endireitou_Minha_Vida

Resumo: Seria verdade? Ela esperava que não. Não foi muito duro **(Nad: Opa, pelo visto a poesia endireitou outras coisas também)** pela parte dele?**(Thamy:Se foi duro ou mole só você pode responder honey..)** Mas... Foi meio que burrice da parte dela. Ok, ela ainda tem esperanças, não vamos derrubala **(Nad: VAMOS DERRUBÁ-LA!)**! Com uma poesia tosca **(Nad: e bota tosca nisso...)** e a inteligência da autora **(Nad: INTELIGÊNCIA? Diabo do meu ódio...)**, Lily Evans vai conseguir, HÁ!**(Thamy: se depender da inteligência da autora ela não vai tão longe..)**

* * *

><p>Era uma vez três garotas:Lílian, sempre a mais esperta da turma, Alice, a menina mais severa e sonhadora, e Milla, a mais meiga e compreendedora. <strong>(Nad: Compreendedora? Vamos inventar adjetivos!)<strong>  
>Lílian era ruiva com cabelo cor de fogo <strong>(Nad: Eu tenho fé que um dia vou encontrar uma autora que se limite a dizer "vermelho")<strong>, brilhantes olhos verdes e muitas sardas no rosto, **(Thamy: É** **PONTO AQUI !)** Alice tinha cabelos castanho claro **(Nad: Cabelos castanho? Concordância, cadê você?)(Thamy: +1 na Nad) **com olhos cor de mel e Milla era loira, cabelos da cor do sol,**(Thamy: Ah !Doce ilusão de que o sol é amarelo..)** e com grandes olhos azuis.

Lílian estava preocupada, seria mesmo verdade?Tiago desistira mesmo? **(Nad: Com uma Lílian burra dessas eu também teria desistido.) **Até Alice e Milla, suas melhores amigas confirmaram, mas para ela era impossível. . . Tiago teria mesmo desistido dela após todos esses anos? **(Nad: Se perguntar outra vez eu vou te bater.)**Ela sempre o rejeitara mas ele não abaixava a cabeça, ao contrário, ele a erguia** (Thamy : Juuura ?)**e a convidava para sair outra vez.  
>Uma semana depois. . .<p>

Lily estava MESMO preocupada, até as suas amigas notaram a diferença, seus sempre tão brilhantes olhos verdes estavam agora, quase sempre cheios de lágrimas e seus cabelos cor de fogo estavam ficando á que estava gostando de Tiago **(Nad: HEIN? Se a concordância é por nós quem será contra...)(Thamy: à quem ? o que ?)**o garoto mais galinha e metido da escola, o garoto com quem vivia a brigar e rejeitar?Ela resolveu então fazer uma poesia expressando seus sentimentos, mas não mostrou para suas amigas pois estava esperando para mostrar para alguém especial. . .**(Nad: nossa, que mistério, ninguém nem sabe quem é o alguém especial... -.-)**  
>Já fazia um mês que Tiago nem sequer olhava para a cara dela, Lily <strong>(Nad: É LILY OU LÍLIAN, CACETE?) (Thamy : SE DECIDE PORRA ! CRUCIO !)<strong>então chegou a uma séria decisão: falar com ele e mostrar a sua poesia.**(Thamy: E mostrar outras coisas também...)  
><strong>Era um sábado, ela ia falar.Só tinham 7 pessoas no salão comunal naquela noite: Lily, Alice, Milla, Remo, Pedro, Sirius e, é claro, **(Nad: Na verdade só tem 6 pessoas...)(Thamy: Além de português ,não sabe matemática ? É claro o que ?) **quase meia-noite quando Remo, Pedro e Sirius resolveram ir dormir, mas Tiago** (Nad: Cadê o Tiago na listinha de pessoas? Comeram o Tiago...)** preferiu ficar por algum minutos** (Nad: AlgunSSSS minutoSSSS)** depois Alice e Milla foram também para o dormitório feminino, mas Lily (**Thamy :CRUCIO ! Vou te torturar até aprender .Se bem que tortura de verdade é ler** **isso)** tinha certeza que elas não iriam dormir, que esperavam que alguma coisa acontecesse.  
>Lílian esperou 3 minutos <strong>(Thamy? Ela contou ?)<strong>para ver se teria algum movimento no salão, mas não ouve **(Thamy : ouviu)(Nad: ou houve, não se sabe)** nada,  
>ela então criou coragem, se levantou e começou meio timida:<strong>( Thamy: TÍMIDA! POR DEUS ,É SÓ UM ACENTO AGUDO .NÃO É TÃO DIFÍCIL! )<br>**-Tiago?  
>-Que é?-perguntou Tiago parecendo nervoso.<br>-Posso falar com você?  
>-Fala.<br>-Caham.

Incompreendida em um mundo de trevas

Ela era uma garota comum com apenas uma diferença,Seu amor por ela não se interessa. **(Nad: E isso faz dela uma garota muuuito incomum né)**  
>Viver com aquilo era dificil, <strong>(Nad: mais difícil que ler essa fic? Duvido muito...)(Thamy: tô contigo viu.)<strong>  
>Nem tanto com suas amigas ao apoio á <strong>(Thamy: AO dizer..)(Nad: finge que foi liçenssa poétika<strong> dizer: Isso, Isso!  
>Ele dela ja <strong>(Thamy : ACENTO AGUDO ,ESTRUPÍCIO !)<strong>  
>gostou, Ela não deu bola, perdeu e dançou<br>Agora gosta dele e vive atormentad **(Nad: atormentads negads)**  
>Por esse amor que dela gostava<br>Agora não resta outra coisa a não ser rezar,**(Thamy : rezem pra não ter pesadelos com essa fic)  
><strong>E com um pouco de fé esperar. **(Nad: eu com um pouco de fé espero que essa fic acabe logo.)(Thamy: Quem acredita sempre alcança...)**

-O que foi isso?-Perguntou Tiago abobado.**(Nad: pular a linha pra quê né?)**-A-a-apenas uma po-po-poesia que eu fiz. . .-Disse Lílian gaguejando-Por que está gaguejando?Está ótima!**(Thamy : Ela gagueja e depois se elogia ?)  
><strong>-Você acha mesmo? **(Nad: não, tá uma bosta.)**-Perguntou Lily corada  
>-Claro!É a melhor poesia que ja vi na minha vida! <strong>(Nad: Shakespeare, Vinicius... Todos se revirando na tumba.)<strong>  
>-Então você não lê muitas poesias.<br>-Bom. . . não muitas. . .  
>-Bobinho! <strong>(Nad: Feinho! Chatinho! Cara de mamão!)(Thamy: Implicante #piadainterna )<strong>  
>-Estou falando sério!<br>-Sei,sei. . .  
>-Lily. . . tenho que te fazer uma pergunta. . .-Diz Tiago meio sem jeito.<br>-O que?  
>-Lily. . . quer namorar comigo?<br>-Oh,Tiago. . .  
>-Apenas responda sim ou não,eu não vou ficar triste. <strong>(Nad: triste estou eu, né)<strong>  
>-Sim,sim!Eu aceito! <strong>(Nad: Nunca se abraçaram, nunca se beijaram, nunca ficaram mais de dois minutos juntos sem começarem a se xingar, mas namorar pode né?)(Thamy: Depois ainda falam das "crianças de hoje em dia''...)<strong>-Após Lily dizer isso os dois se beijaram e Lílian lembra do 3° ano,quando ele começou a chama-lá para sair,mais ela sempre via o que perdera,mas por sorte do destino recuperou seu precioso e amado Tiago.**(Thamy: Ó DESTINO!)(Nad: destino desgraçado...)  
><strong>- Tiago. . . só tem uma coisa. . .  
>-O que Lily,meu amor?<strong>(Thamy: Já tá chamando de amor ? eita !)<br>**-Por que você estava me ignorando?  
>-Ahhh. . . nada.-diz Tiago enquanto pisca um olho <strong>(Thamy:E o outro olho? o.o)<strong>  
>-Bom. . . está ficando tarde,tenho que ir deitar<br>-Boa noite,meu amor **(Thamy: CADÊ A PONTUAÇÃO DESSA PORRA ?)**  
>-Boa noite.-Diz enquanto dá um rápido selinho nele.<br>Os dois voltam ao **(Thamy: aoS)** seus dormitórios e Lily estava certa,**(Nad: então finalmente alguma coisa certa nessa fic)(Thamy: DÁ PRA PONTUAR ISSO DIREITO ? AAA É PONTO CARALHO!)** suas amigas estavam lá acordadas à espera para sua amiga para dar explicações.Lílian começa a contar tudo á elas e as três começam a rir. **(Nad: Eu vou começar a chorar)(Thamy: É rir pra não chorar..)**  
>-Ah!Que romântico!-diz Alice sonhadora.<br>-Só uma coisa eu não entendi. . .-diz Lily  
>-O que?-Pergunta Milla.<br>-Por que ele fingia que havia me esquecido?  
>-Ah. . . era apenas um plano dele e dos Marotos para tentar te conquistar,outra olha o lado bom: <strong>(Thamy: OUTRA QUEM ?)<strong> funcionou! **(Nad: NOOOOOSSA, mas que final original, estou surpresa! –N)**  
>Após ouvir isso,Lílian começa á <strong>(Thamy : NÃO TEM CRASE AQUI Ô DEMÔNIO Ò.ó)(Nad: acento agudo muito menos...)<strong> ter um acesso de raiva **(Nad: Baixou a pomba-gira na Lílian...)**e de sua cabana Hagrid ouve um grito** (Thamy : O** **Hagrid ouviu ? Porra você grita alto ein ruiva ****'-'****)**dizendo alguma coisa como:  
>-TIAGO POTTER EU TE MATO,SEU IDIOTA! <strong>(Nad: AUTORA EU TE MATO, SUA IDIOTA!)<strong>

Fim **(Nad: ouço o coro de aleluia?)(Thamy: Erguei as mãos e daí glória a Deus (8) ACABOU ! Party in Hogwarts -q)(Nad: e que fique registrado que a Thamy quase abortou um gato preto pela orelha quando viu esse nome desgraçado dessa fic '-')**

**(Thamy foi presa após ter mantido um pato em cativeiro e arrancado pena por pena do pobre coitado com um canivete suiço, afirmando ser esse o caminho da juventude eterna. Nad bebeu Diabo Verde com limonada, e os médicos ainda estão tentando avaliar a possibilidade de recompor seu trato digestivo.)**


End file.
